Back together!:supernatural
by Sam-Winchester-loveeee-x33
Summary: did you like sarah? well read this is you did!


Sam and Sarah are kissing. Sam pulls away and says, "Im sorry, i haf to go!" "Ok, but you haf to come back and see me," said Sarah as she lays her forehead on Sams. He looks at her and smiles, kisses her again, then hugs her.  
"I will, I promise." He says as he looks into her eyes and smiles then walks away. He gets in the car with Dean and they drive off.

Sam wakes from his dream. He turns over to look for Dean and he is already awake on the bed searching on the laptop.  
"Morning sunshine," says Dean as he looks at Sam and grins.  
"What time is it?" Asked Sam as he yawns.  
"Its... um..." Dean looks at his watch. "Its 8:43.  
"Ok, well i had another dream of Sarah."  
"Again? Sam, When are you gonna stop dreamin about her? Shes just one chick."  
"i know, but theres something about her and i haf to see her." Sam says as he picks up his phone and dials her number.  
Ring Ring Ring.  
Ring Ring Ring.  
Ring Ring Ring.  
"Hey this is Sarah. Leave me a message and..." Sam hangs up.  
"Did she answer?" Asked Dean  
"No, but ill call back later. Its still a little early.  
"Ok. Get up and get dressed. We gotta go." Says Dean as he gets up out of bed.  
"Ok, where are we goin?"  
"There was a death on Porcelain Avenue. We should go check it out."

They drove over to the house and there are police cars everywhere. They get out and walk up to an officer.  
"Hey officer whats going on here?" asked Dean  
"Who are you two?" asked the officer.  
"This is offi..." says Dean as he was cut off by Sam.  
"Im Sam and this is my brother Dean. We live down the road and we were wondering what happened here."  
"O. well the woman that lived here killed herself. Her son came over to check on her and then finds her dead on the floor with the windows and doors locked."  
"Any sign of a weapon or anything like that?"asked Sam  
"Well no. We're thinking it was a sucide."  
"Ok thanks officer, wheres the son?"asked Dean  
O hes not here... he lives 24th Street apartments ..265."  
Ok thanks," says Sam as they walked away.  
They drove over to the apartments. They got out and walked to his apartment.  
knock knock knock knock  
He opens the door. He was a tall blonde haired 20 year lookin young man. He looked like he had been crying.  
"can i help you?" he asked.  
"Hi im sam and this is my brother dean and we're very sorry about ur mother."  
"Im David and thank you."  
"We were a little curious of what happened to her." said dean  
"Well come in."  
They sat down.  
"Well her worked called me and said she hadnt been to work. They wanted to me go and check on her. So i did. And i walked in and i found her laying on the floor, dead. I called the police and they showed up. I told them the story and i stood there and let them look around. And then they told me to go home."  
"Well can you think of what would've made ur mom do this?"  
"No not at all. She was a happy woman. Her birthday was Saturday and i was gonna throw her a surprise party,"he said as she was starting to cry again."She was all i had left. My dad died of cancer. And now i have no one left."  
"Aw man... im sorry."  
"Well... i dont think it was sucide...  
"I dont really know... maybe... well... we need to go but thanks for the info... call us if u think of anything..." said Sam  
"Ok i will..." he said as he followed them out the door.

They walked to the car.  
"What are you thinking?" asked Sam  
"Well not sure now but im really thinking this wasnt a murder."  
"This doesnt seem like our type of gig. Maybe we should just let the police handle this." said Sam.  
"Well this could be something new for us. We should try to fiqure this out." said Dean.  
Sam picked up his phone again when they made their way back to the hotel.  
Ring Ring Ring  
Ring Ri...  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Sarah this is Sam."  
"Hi Sam... how are you?"  
"Im good how are you?" he asked.  
"O im fine..."  
"Good well me and my brother are in town and i was just curious if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight."  
"Sure that sounds good."  
"Well do u wanna meet me at the Loft at 7:00?"  
"7:00 it is... ill see ya there..."she said.  
"Ok great see ya there. Bye." he said.  
"Ok bye." she said as they hung up.

"Well i got plans tonight!" sam said.  
"You and Sarah?" Dean asked in amazement that she wanted to go back out with him.  
"Yes Dean... she wants back out with me."  
"Ok well what am i supposed to do while ur on ur date with the chick of ur dreams?" he asked.  
"I dont know but ive gotta date."


End file.
